Wild Force: A Dragon's Heart
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: four humans gets sucked into Spyro's world and has to deal with their new lives. first official fanfic.
1. bad day

Casey slowly opened his eyes. There was a cool breeze blowing around him. Yet, surprisingly, his body felt like it was on fire. This immediately struck him as strange because it was the middle of fall and therefore would be unlikely for him to feel and sort of extreme heat.

_Oh man,_ he thought, _what happened last night?_

He tried to stand up but quickly lost his balance and fell over. When he looked up he saw two glowing balls floating next to him. Unfortunately his eyes were still a bit blurry, making it difficult for him to see was the actually were

"Are you all right?" one of the balls asked in a sweet, female voice.

Slowly, Casey's vision came to and he saw that the balls were actually two dragonflies.

"Whoa!" he yelled, toppling backward into a nearby pond.

When he got out, the dragonflies quickly flew over to him. They watched, worry apparent on their tiny faces, as Casey struggled to right himself up once again.

"What's wrong?" the pink dragonfly asked in the same voice he heard moments before.

"Wha—you're talking." Casey sputtered. "But you're a dragonfly".

The dragonflies looked at each other and then back at him.

"So?" the other, a blue male, responded. "You're talking to and you're a dragon".

Puzzled, Casey looked into pond and sure enough, a dragon stared back at him. In fact, apart from his sky blue eyes, there was no plausible trace on what he used to be like remaining.

"**WHOA**!" Casey screamed "What the hell is going on here!"

This outburst started off a rant from Casey that didn't seem to end. The two dragonflies just stared at him, obvious concern over his wellbeing etched on their faces.

"I don't think he's fine, Flash," the pink one said worried to her husband.

"Agreed, Nina," Flash said "we need to find out more about him". He then turned to the panic-stricken dragon and asked politely, "Excuse me, but where exactly are you from. I don't think we've ever seen you around here before".

Casey calmed down after a while and said "I'm not from this world, dude. I'm a human." He pause them remembered his condition. "At least I used to be".

Flash and Nina looked at each other, shock apparent in their faces. Casey just stared at the two of them, clearly miffed about the fact that they seem to be taking his situation less seriously than he expected.

"H-human?" Flash said.

"Yes" Casey said.

"W-well, then how did you get here?" Nina asked, regaining her composure.

Casey screwed up his eyes, trying to remember the sequence of event leading up to his predicament. This proved to be rather difficult as his mind was jumbled up at the moment, making it hard for him to recall anything that had happened to him recently. After a while of concentration, one memory surfaced.

"Well, I was at my house playing what my species calls a videogame." Casey started.

All of a sudden, his knowledge of the area caught up with him. Casey couldn't help but chuckle a little bit before turning back to the dragonflies.

"I thought I knew you guys," he said. "You're those dragonflies that found Spyro when he was still an egg, huh?"

Flash and Nina gasped.

"How do you know our son?" Flash asked the shock evident in his voice.

Casey shot out his signature smile and said, "Because in my world, the guy's a legend. In fact, the game I was playing was based on his recent adventures".

"I see. Do continue," Nina said.

"Gladly," Casey said. "Well, like I said, I was in the middle of the game. And all of a sudden the screen blacks out. I go over to see what was wrong. Then there was this purple explosion, and the next thing I know, I'm here".

Suddenly the smile vanished and was replaced by a look of utter terror as the reality of the situation he was in had now completely caught up with him.

"Wait," he said. "Does this mean that I'm in Spyro's universe?"

At that note, he fainted.

When he finally came to he realized he was alone. He looked back in the pond and saw he was still a dragon.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" he groaned miserably.

Casey then turned around and saw a large brown object hanging from one of the mushroom like trees that surrounded him. He looked closer and saw that it was the bag he used to carry his laptop. However there was nothing around him that could get him high enough to reach it. Remembering he now had wings, he decided to fly up.

"Ok Casey. You know how to do this" he muttered. "Close your eyes, deep breath, and forget".

As he did this, he felt his feet leave the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that he was rising steadily. Casey looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of orange wings protruding from his back. He smiled and proceeded to remove his bag. It took a while to dethatch it, and when he did, he saw his laptop was still in there, along with his Nintendo DS, his IPod, and a red bag he knew carried his favorite games.

He flew down, and started looking around more thoroughly. It was already nighttime and he could faintly hear noises from nocturnal animals. He hadn't realized it was so late since he had fainter.

_Well,_ he thought_, guess I can't go anywhere right now. I think I'd better camp here for the time being._

On that note, he positioned himself down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Ignitus had been watching Casey's antics for some time now and had found them oddly amusing. He smiled when the new dragon calmed down and went to sleep.

"Well young dragon," he said to himself, preparing a spell, "I think you need to better prepare yourself for this world you're in now."

He cast the spell.


	2. dream training

**Hi guys. Sorry there was no note before that last one. I just got the new computer and I'm still new at this.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames**

**I do not own Spyro or any other characters. However, I do own my own O/C Casey**

**Enjoy**

Casey felt an odd chill go down his spine. He opened his eyes and saw that he had left the swamp altogether and was now at the White Isle. He could see several platforms moving around at several areas around the one he was standing on, yet that didn't seem to make him any happier.

"This day just keeps getting better," Casey muttered as he began looking around.

He knew the only reason he was here was that the Chronicler sent him here in his sleep, but was unsure whether it was the old Chronicler, or Ignitus. He figured there was only one way to find out and began jumping from platform to platform. After a while, he reached a building he assumed was where the Chronicler was. Seeing the door slightly ajar, he pushed it open and walked in.

"Hello. Anyone in here?" Casey said, unsure of what the outcome was going to be. Suddenly, and to less surprise than Casey expected, a voice spoke behind him.

"It's very rude to enter someone's home without their permission, you know." Casey turned around and saw Ignitus entering the room.

"Hey, you invited me here dude" Casey smirked. "Don't blame me for something you wanted".

Ignitus smiled. He know this kid would handle what he was about to handle.

"Casey, I summoned you here to my island so I can tell you what your mind has probably been screaming about ever since you got here".

Casey wasn't surprised by this. He had been trying to piece together why he was there for some time now, and was making little progress. He looked at Ignitus and said rather quickly, "Why am I here? Why am I a dragon? And how do I get back to my own world?"

Ignitus nodded, and a group of book came floating toward them. When they stopped, Casey could tell two of them belonged to both Spyro and Cynder because of their coloring. The third one was new to him, and was stunned that it was only slightly larger than the other two and was a bright orange with red stripes.

"As you know, our world has just survived and stopped Malefor's wrath from coming to fruition," Ignitus began. "Yesterday, I found Spyro and Cynder were alive, though unconscious, not far from where you woke up. I tried summoning them here several times, but unfortunately their minds are too weak at the moment for me to establish contact with them".

"Ok" Casey said. "What does this have to do with me though?"

"Only this morning, I discovered a book that I had no idea where it belonged," Ignitus answered. "When I looked through it, I saw a being that was having a problem with events most people would find strange."

At that point, the orange book moved in front of Casey and opened up. When it got to a certain part, Casey saw that the pages showed all the events that had happened since he got there. His mouth fell open.

"Wait a minute," he said in utter disbelief. "This is my book".

"Exactly," Ignitus said.

"Ok," Casey said frowning. "But this still doesn't explain why I'm here to begin with".

"Because the Ancestors have picked you to lead the new generation of Guardians" Ignitus said. "Aside from your book, there were several others I have found, each pertaining to a specific Guardian. I've shown the others this and they all agreed that this is meant to happen".

"Yeesh," Casey said. "And here my mom said I would never amount to anything in my life".

"Yes," Ignitus laughed. "I still can't believe your mother has little faith in your future." He then had a look of utmost regret. "Now as far as getting back to your own world that might not be possible".

"Let me guess: that explosion somehow killed me and whatever is left was dumped here to give me a second chance?" Casey asked, frowning at where this was going.

Ignitus hung his head. "Not exactly. The explosion was only supposed to pull you here. However, it hit something as it expanded and had caused some trouble. I'm not sure what would happen if you went back to your old world".

"Oh," Casey muttered. "That would explain why I woke up so groggy"

"On a lighter note, I'm also going to help you prepare for what life has in store for you now," Ignitus said smiling. "Tell me, have you figured out what type of dragon you are, yet?"

Casey began looking himself over. His whole body was covered in orange scales. He has a dirt yellow underbelly and yellow horns that were slightly curved. There were several red frills and markings on his body and at the end of his tail was a protrusion in the shape of a flame. After satisfactorily checked over himself, he turned back to Ignitus. "Well, given my outward appearance, I'd have to say that I'm a fire dragon," he said.

"Exactly," Ignitus nodded. "I see you already know how to fly, but it wouldn't hurt to get a little practice in. Let us begin".

He led Casey to the training area and gave him various training sessions in his new abilities. The drag about this was that Casey was still adjusting to being a dragon and would have to stop on occasion to either catch his breath or cool off his tongue from the fire. Eventually, after what felt like forever, Casey not only got the hang of flying, but could use his breath, fury, and knew how to fight with extreme skill.

Excellent, Casey, you learn fast," Ignitus said. "Before I send you back, I have a favor to ask of you".

"A favor?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Ignitus said. "I want you to look for Spyro and Cynder. They shouldn't be too far from where you are in the world. When you find them, tell them I sent for them. I'm sure Spyro will be overjoyed".

"Got it," Casey said.

"Oh, one more thing," Ignitus said. "You don't have to worry about the items that came with you. I have cast a spell on them to make sure that they will not only work but will always be charged for you,".

"Great. Thanks," Casey said.

A flash of light appeared, and Casey woke up. The sun was coming up and he decided to head out early before Spyro's foster parents asked him anymore stupid questions. Grabbing his bag, he said to himself, "Ok, time to find me some heroes".

**Hope you liked the chapter. Still new at this, so please R&R**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. finding some heroes

**Hey guys.**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Oh, and to Solus the Dragon, sorry if I rip off parts of your story in mine. I just have nothing good to go on right now**

**I do not own Spyro, I do own my O/C Casey but I've decided to change his name to something more dragon-ish**

**Enjoy**

Casey was beginning to lose patience. He had been flying through the swamp for Spyro and Cynder for a couple of hours now, but didn't even catch a glimpse of either of them. He decided to take a break and get something to eat. He landed near the edge of a lake and started drinking. After a while, he looked up and saw two figures slumped of the ground. He went to get a closer look and saw that it was Spyro and Cynder.

_Close to where I was huh,_ Casey thought sarcastically, _yeah right_.

He proceeded to check and make sure they were all right. Sure enough, they were still alive, just out cold from using too much energy dealing with Malefor. But as glad as he was about them being alive, he still had no idea how to wake them up. He then remembered the lake.

"That'll have to do," Casey sighed.

After emptying his bag of what was in it, including a couple of blue rocks he picked up out of pure whim, he filled the bag up with water. He then walked over and splashed it over Spyro's face, which woke him instantly.

"YOW! That's cold," he yelled. "Hey, where am I?"

His eyes wandered past Casey at first, but then noticed him when he was getting more water from the river. He jumped back in shock.

"What the- who are you?" Spyro asked in shock.

"Relax dude, I'm a friend," Casey said simply.

"What's the water for?" Spyro asked.

"This." Casey shrugged, and dumped the water over Cynder's face.

Like Spyro, Cynder woke up in a snap from being splashed with the water and instinctively started shivering because of this.

"Cold, cold, cold," Cynder said.

Her voice got the gears in Spyro's mind working again. He ran over to Cynder and hugged her tightly.

"Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Hello, Spyro!" Cynder replied; the slight surprise she got from the sudden hug was replaced by happiness from the fact that the one she loved was there.

"Cynder, we did it! Malefor's defeated!" Spyro said happily.

"We did it!" Cynder said.

Casey couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Oh man! What 'til Sparx sees you guys! He's gonna flip his lid!"

"Who's gonna flip his lid?" an obnoxious voice said behind Casey.

He turned around and saw Spyro's best friend and half-brother Sparx floating right behind him. He didn't seem at all pleased to see Casey, and given his knowledge of the fact that he had a bit of a pseudo-narcissistic outlook on life, Casey couldn't really blame him.

"So you're this messed up dragon that my parents kept blabbing about?" Sparx continued. "Seriously, dude, what's so special about you anyway? 'A strange being form another world'. The only thing that's stranger is-".

Sparx stopped dead the moment he saw Spyro hugging Cynder. His jaw dropped so fast that if he was on the ground it would've hit.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sparx muttered.

Sparx's voice snapped Spyro and Cynder back into reality. They both looked over at Casey.

"There's another young dragon" Spyro said, ignoring Sparx completely. Sparx didn't even notice.

Casey hesitated at this statement. As much as Ignitus has wanted him to make sure that they were all right, he hadn't given him any sort of hint as to how to tell them he was from a different world. After contemplating the matter, he decided to come straight out to them.

"Well, I've only been in this world since yesterday, so I'm still kind of not used to this whole dragon thing yet," he admitted.

"What do you mean 'our world'?" Cynder asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that's right. Of course you don't know "Casey said quickly.

He then proceeded to telling them about his world and about the events that got him there. It took Casey longer than it had with Spyro and Sparx's parents because Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx wouldn't stop asking him questions about everything from his world.

"Wait, you saying you can talk to people from long distances, anytime you want?" Cynder had asked at one point.

"Yep," Casey said simply.

When he got to the part where Spyro and Cynder's adventures had been made into videogames, Sparx took it rather badly.

"Hey, what about me, dude? How come what I did through all of this hasn't made me famous?" he complained.

"Huh. What did you do Sparx?" Casey asked.

Sparx thought a moment and realized all he ever did was complain. He then turned pale and fainted. Cynder chuckled at this, which wasn't unexpected. It was already known that Sparx and Cynder didn't get along very well. And it appeared that the hug brought back that same problem.

"Well, when do you guys want to head to Warfang?" Casey asked.

Spyro turned two Cynder. "You ready to head back?" he asked.

"Not yet?" Cynder replied. "The adrenaline from waking up so suddenly has died off and now my legs are not willing to move".

Well, Casey," Spyro said turning to him, "looks like we're staying here a little longer".

"Great," Casey said. "You guys wait here. I'll go find us something to eat".

Casey took off into the forest and began looking for something he and his new friends could eat. He didn't have to look far as he saw a deer heading in the direction of the lake. Casey sighed.

_Oh well_ he thought. _I've never had deer before, but I suppose that'll suffice for now_.

He silently landed behind the deer, crept up to it, and quickly slit its throat with his tail. It went down in no time, allowing him to grab it and carry it back to the others . Getting the deer back was harder because it was heavier than he had thought. By the time he got back, Spyro and Cynder were looking over his stuff and Sparx was still out cold.

"Foods here," Casey announced.

Spyro and Cynder jumped in surprise. They weren't expecting him to be back so quickly.

"Don't scare us like that, Casey," Cynder said.

"Sorry, guys," Casey replied. "I have that effect on people. Well, dig in".

As they were eating, Spyro couldn't help but wonder why Casey would look for them. When he asked him, Casey looked up in shock.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I forgot to mention. I was asked to look for you guys as a favor".

"Really? Who sent you?" Cynder asked.

"Ignitus," Casey said. Spyro and Cynder near choked on the part of the deer they were working on.

"He's alive?" Spyro gasped.

"Yep. And he is the new Chronicler," Casey said.

Spyro and Cynder started crying. They couldn't believe their oldest friend was alive. Casey just rolled his eyes. He never did like tearful moments, even if he was expecting it this time.

"Uh, hate to change the subject here guys but I was thinking about changing my name for the time being," he said

"Why?" Cynder asked, her crying easing up

"Because I don't think the name Casey would be something a dragon would call himself," Casey replied.

"Good point," Spyro said. "Do you have any ideas"?

"Blaze," Casey said.

"That's a good name," Cynder said. Spyro nodded.

"Then it's official," Blaze said.

When they finished the deer, they decided to get some rest. Blaze went to sleep quickly as he was the only one of the four of them who had actually done any work all day. Spyro and Cynder both laughed at the sight of this before slowly lying next to each other.

"Night Cynder," Spyro said as he lay down.

"Night Spyro" Cynder said as she curled up next to him. As soon as Spyro fell asleep, Cynder leaned forward and whispered "I love you".

**Hey guys**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**R&R plz**

**Also, to Insane-Randomness, sorry I ripped off the name of one of your characters. My first thought for a name was Flare, but I thought it would make him sound like a wuss. Trust me dude, this name's easier**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. awkward reunion

**Hi guys. New chapter, Same craziness**

**Also, I'm starting to get a little impatient about this whole one review per chapter thing, plz send reviews**

**I do not own Spyro; I do own my O/C Blaze**

**Enjoy**

Blaze woke up early the next morning. Seeing the others still asleep, he decided to get something for them to eat. After a couple of minutes, he managed to bring back two slightly charred deer, only to find Spyro and Sparx were the only ones up. Spyro was holding a red rose in his paw, yet he seemed unsure about what to do with it.

"Foods here," Blaze called. "And what's with the flower, Spyro?"

"Apparently, Spyro's been worrying about something Cynder might have told him when they were fighting Malefor," Sparx answered. Blaze grinned, understanding what Spyro was thinking better than Sparx.

"Let me guess, she said I love you," Blaze said.

"How did you know?" Spyro asked, pulling himself out of his trance.

"One, from the game, because obviously I'd have known what she had said," Blaze shrugged. "Two, she said it again last night. You were asleep though, so I doubt you would have heard her".

Sparx just floated there, completely speechless about what he just heard. Spyro, however, beamed.

"Ah, that's a lot of my mind," he said. "I was going to tell her how I loved her, so it's going to be easy now".

Spyro walked over to Cynder and waited patiently for her to wake up. When she began to stir, he pulled the flower out. However, that didn't stop him from being nervous.

"Cynder," Spyro said.

"Yes, Spyro?" Cynder asked, noticing him.

"I just thought I'd tell you… uh, let you know… that you're the most beautiful dragoness that I've ever seen, and that I love you." he said, presenting the flower.

"Oh, Spyro…" she said, accepting the flower. "I love you to". She then pulled him in for a kiss.

Spyro was shocked by this last action, but didn't resist and he moved in as well. At this point, Sparx had seen enough and he turned to Blaze with an obviously annoyed look on his face.

"Blaze, you're my new brother. That's it. End of story," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that dude," Blaze laughed. He began walking toward the new couple.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sparx retorted. Blaze turned around.

"All I'm saying is that one of these days your mouth is gonna land you in something that's as stubborn as you are," Blaze shot back. "And I don't do bits and pieces dude".

He left Sparx to consider what he said. Spyro and Cynder had stopped kissing and had seen their little argument unfold.

"Wow," Cynder said. "It's nice to see Sparx complaining about someone else for once guys. It brings a nice change of pace".

"I bet it does," Blaze said. "Well, food here guys".

The three of them ate in silence. Spyro asked Sparx to head out to Warfang before them, which he quickly obliged, muttering something about jerks.

"How long 'til we get to Warfang, guys?" Blaze asked when they finished eating.

"About an hour and a half," Spyro said.

"Good," Blaze said.

After he got his stuff back in his recently dried off bag and attaching his IPod to his leg, they took off. Blaze never realized what flying felt like when he was looking for Spyro and Cynder, but now that there was no rush, he realized it was fun. He wondered why humans didn't just sprout wings and fly all over the place.

While they were flying there, Blaze watched as his new friends started a game of tag. At the moment, Spyro was having a hard time keeping up with Cynder because she was much faster than he was. Every time he got close, Cynder would pull off some impressive moves to avoid him. On a few occasions he did manage to catch up with her, but she would always catch up with him in no time.

All too soon, they had reached the outer wall of Warfang. When they touched down on the pathway into the city, Sparx was waiting for them.

"Hey Sparx, have you told the Guardians that we're coming back?" Spyro asked

"Yup," Sparx said. "The bad news is I also told them about Blaze, and they kinda think I was exaggerating".

"We'll see about that, dude," Blaze said.

"Do you know where they are?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah. Follow me" Sparx said.

Without another word, they began making their way on foot to wherever Sparx was taking them. As they went through the city, the moles and cheetahs that were already up stared in shock as Spyro walked past. Blaze wasn't at all surprised at this, seeing as this was the pair that had just saved all their butts and had nearly died in the process. Eventually, they made it to a large house near the center of the city.

"The Guardians are in there." Sparx said as they went it. "I'll go wake them up".

Sparx flew off and went into Terrador's room.

"YO, BIG GUY! WAKE UP!" Sparx yelled.

"What is it Sparx?" Terrador growled.

"There's someone you and the other Guardians might want to see," Sparx said.

Terrador told Sparx to wait downstairs while he woke the others. The Guardians went downstairs, saw Spyro and Cynder, and nearly tripped over themselves to reach them. Terrador was the first to reach them.

"Spyro, Cynder, you're alive," Terrador said.

Cyril was next to reach them. "How did you survive" he stammered

Volteer came in, and for once in his life, he was speechless.

"It's great to see you guys," Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

The Guardians turned their attention to Blaze, who was putting his IPod back in his bag. They stared at him for a few seconds, and then realized what they were looking at. One by one, starting with Volteer, they passed out.

"Wow. It's quiet in here," Blaze said. Spyro and Cynder laughed.

"Do you mind if Cynder and I share a room?" Spyro asked.

"No, not at all," Blaze said. They started for their rooms, but Sparx held Spyro and Cynder back.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to get use to you guys going out together," he said. "Just keep the lovey stuff to a minimum when I'm around, ok".

Spyro and Cynder smiled, satisfied that Sparx was finally gonna stop insulting her. They went up to their room and fell asleep next to each other.

**Hey**

**Sorry if the Chapter was dull to some of you, I couldn't think of anything for them to do before Warfang.**

**And as for the red rose thing: sure, it's a little cliché but it's not like it's so cliché that you'd probably think, 'Wow this is too cliché'**

**R&R**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. pranks and portals and dorks, oh my

**Hey, guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**Enjoy**

Spyro and Cynder were curled up next to each other. Cynder woke up with a yawn. She looked over at Spyro, smiled, and licked him on the cheek, which woke him up instantly.

"Morning, Spyro," she said lovingly.

"Morning, love," he replied. He got up, stretched, and turned to Cynder. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Never better," Cynder said. "Now that Malefor's gone for good, it feels like a terrible burden has finally been lifted".

"I couldn't agree with you more, Cynder," Spyro said. "Now we'll be able to have normal lives and not have to worry about any danger. Well, should we go wake up Blaze?"

"Sure," Cynder said. "Do you have a bucket?"

"Yeah, why?" Spyro asked. Cynder smiled cheekily and he understood. "Oh" he said, and started snickering.

_Meanwhile…_

Blaze was in his room, apparently still asleep. Spyro and Cynder crept into the room, water-filled bucket in tow. When they got close, however, Blaze smiled.

"Don't even think about it, guys," he said.

"Oh," Cynder groaned. "And we were so close as well".

"Cynder, you're talking to one of the most well-rounded jokesters form my world," Blaze said. "There's no prank I haven't tried yet".

Spyro and Cynder sulked out of Blaze's room, mad that their joke didn't go through. When they reached a certain point, Blaze pulled a string he was holding on to. Immediately, two buckets of green paint tipped over and splashed all over Spyro and Cynder. When they turned around, they saw Blaze laughing so hard that he was having a hard time standing up.

"Oh man," Blaze gasped while laughing. "I can't believe you guys actually fell for it".

Spyro and Cynder started laughing. They could tell thing would be a lot different now that Blaze was around. They both went to clean the paint off while Blaze, IPod in tow, went down to the kitchen. When he got there, the Guardians were all sitting at a table. When they saw Blaze, it was Terrador who first approached him.

"Is it true?" Terrador asked. "Are you really from some other world?"

"Yeah," Blaze said.

Cyril came up. He wouldn't stop looking at Blaze and he found it to be extremely annoying.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked. "It would seem highly unlikely that some other being would just suddenly show up in our world".

Blaze sighed, and for the third time in three days, he explained the sequence of events that got him here.

"Ah yes, Sparx did tell us about that." Volteer said. "I must say that our popularity in this world of yours is astronomical, otherworldly, unnatural -"

"Volteer, shut up," Blaze moaned. "You talk too much".

"Finally someone understands what I have to go through," Cyril said.

"Wait a minute, where's Spyro?" Terrador asked. "I had expected him and Cynder to be down already".

Blaze then cracked his smile and said simply, "Oh they got on the bad side of a couple of can of green paint this morning. You'd be surprised at what you can find lying around this place".

The Guardians looked at each other and decided that it was best not to dig deeper into the matter. They just made their way back to the table where what appeared to be a partially eaten bull was lying and continued eating. Blaze went to the table as well and sat next to Terrador, but was clearly hesitant about eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if this is going to sit well," Blaze said.

"I'm sure it will," Cyril said. "This is an essential part of a dragon's nutrition, after all".

"Yeah, it's not like I don't trust you or anything," Blaze said. "I'm not really a picky eater and all. It's just that all this is still a bit of a first for me".

"Well you'll get past this in time," Terrador said. "After all there's no way to know what will happen until you try".

Blaze gave a hesitant smile to the older dragon and slowly dug in to the bull. To his immense surprise it was a lot better than what he expected. Once Spyro and Cynder finally made their way downstairs from cleaning the paint off, it didn't take them long to finish off the rest of it.

"So, I don't suppose you youngsters have any plans today?" Volteer asked.

"Well, me and Cynder were planning on seeing what the city," Spyro said. "Do you want to come with us, Blaze?"

"Of course." Blaze said without as much as a thought. "Anything to get away from Volteer".

And with a slightly miffed Volteer looking on, the three young dragons got up and went out the door into the city.

_Meanwhile, in a forest outside of Avalar valley…_

A portal opened up and two dragons toppled out onto the forest floor. But like Blaze, these two were no ordinary dragons.

"Dude, I told not to mess with those wires" one of the dragons complained.

"Yeah, says the guy who was kicking it, Tyler" the other dragon shot back. "Why do you think they call it the Ring of Death in the first place?"

They looked at each other, screamed, and passed out.

**Argh, epic writers block dude. Oh well, can't be helped**

**R&R plz, the more reviews the better**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	6. saving some dorks

**Ok, I think I've gotten over my writers block, and I'm in a good enough mood to start writing again**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**I do not own Spyro; I do own my O/Cs Blaze and the two dragons whose names will be revealed**

**Enjoy**

Blaze was amazed at how big Warfang actually was. When he played the game, he had only seen the parts the game passed through. He never thought it would be this huge.

"Impressed?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah," Blaze said. "You"?

"Yeah," Spyro answered.

After spending a few hours looking through the various shops, as well as making a stop for Spyro to get Cynder a necklace that looks like a crescent moon, they went straight to the park. There they just relaxed in the sun until it got late in the night and they had to return to the Guardians home. The moment they got back, they went into Blaze's room, where Blaze turned on his laptop and pulled up the Internet.

"What's this?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Well it's called the Internet Cynder, and it's completely revolutionized how humans live and access vital information," Blaze answered while pulling up YouTube. "Check this out you guys".

He typed a few keys and clicked on Search. A few videos popped up, and Blaze clicked of the first one. It showed a monkey scratching its butt and holding its hand to its face. When it fell off the tree, all three dragons burst out laughing.

"Wow," Cynder said once they calmed down. "Now that's vital information".

Spyro and Cynder left for their room, and Blaze stayed on his laptop for a while before turning it off and going to sleep.

The next day…

Spyro and Cynder woke up early, ran into Blaze in the hallway, and went down to the kitchen. When they got there, the guardians were there, looking at a letter.

"Good morning," Spyro, Cynder, and Blaze said in unison.

Terrador turned and addressed them.

"I need you three to go to Avalar valley, immediately," he said.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"Apparently Chief Prowlus has found a couple of dragons in a forest not far from his village, but they've been saying weird things," Cyril said.

"How weird?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know," Terrador said. "You're going to have to find out on your own".

"Well this ought to be fun," Blaze said. The three of them left the house and took off for Avalar valley.

_Meanwhile, at Avalar valley…_

The two dragons that appeared yesterday were in a bit of a bind. Not only had they woken up chained to a pole in Prowlus's tribe, but everything they had said had been met with extreme skepticism. Now, not only did they not know what was going on, but it seemed like they weren't going anywhere.

"Hey Tyler, how did we wind up in this mess, man?" one of the dragons asked.

"I don't know, Angel," the one called Tyler said. "I don't even know how we got here… Or how we turned into dragons".

"I just hope someone gets us out of this chain," Angel said. "It hurts".

Angel was right. They have been chained to the pole so awkwardly that their backs were starting to hurt. There was no way they could take the pain any longer.

At that moment, Chief Prowlus came walking towards them. He was wearing his usual scowl, which only meant that he was mad. Angel and Tyler didn't have to think hard about what he was mad at.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth," Prowlus said. "I've had villagers asking me since yesterday about you two. Consider yourselves lucky Malefor is gone or I would've had you both killed by now. I've just sent an eagle to the dragon city, asking them to take you out of my hands". With that, he turned and walked away.

"Yeah, thanks for dropping by," Tyler said.

"Ow," Angel yelled. "You just shocked me".

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Tyler said. And with that they got into another one of their usual arguments.

_Meanwhile..._

Spyro, Cynder, and Blaze finally made it to the valley. There was definite 'dude, this is way too beautiful' moment hanging over them as they surveyed the valley they didn't have time to fully enjoy the last time they were there. Yet as usual, they didn't have time to stay as they had to retrieve the two dragons before Prowlus did anything to them.

"Ok, you guys. Where do we begin looking?" Blaze asked.

They didn't have to look, for at that exact moment, they heard Angel and Tyler arguing.

"Wow, that was fast," Cynder said. And the three of them flew towards the village.

_Meanwhile…_

Prowlus had just about had enough of the two dragons. He was now seriously considering killing them right now. At that precise moment, Meadow, the tribe's medicine man, came into Prowlus's hut, carrying two weird bags along with his own.

What's in there?" Prowlus asked, pointing at the bags.

"I couldn't begin to tell you even if I knew," Meadow said. "Those dragons were right though: They're not from here". With that, Meadow put the bags in front of Prowlus, who in turn opened them. The bags weren't filled up like the one Blaze had. All that was in them were a couple of IPods, a football and a laptop. Angel's iPod was forest green, while Tyler's was yellow.

"Chief Prowlus," a guard outside Prowlus's hut called. "You've got yourself some visitors".

"Send them in," Prowlus said.

Spyro, Cynder, and Blaze entered the hut.

"Meadow," Spyro and Cynder said.

"Spyro, Cynder, good to see you again," Meadow said.

"I see your leg has gotten better," Spyro said.

"Yes, it has been getting stronger," Meadow said.

"Spyro, Cynder," Prowlus said, smiling as he got up. "I see you have returned. I never got to properly thank you for protecting the village and saving Meadow. But now I have to thank you not only for that, but for saving the world."

"It's no big deal," Cynder said

Prowlus then turned his attention to Blaze… and saw the IPod attached to his leg. He passed out. Blaze couldn't resist a jibe.

"Well, at least we know what the weirdness was," he joked. Spyro, Cynder, and Meadow smiled as they went to release the two chained dragons.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**R&R plz**

**Also, if any of you guys want me to stop having characters just pass out at the sight of Blaze, plz put it in your reviews. I don't like using the same joke if it's gotten stale**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	7. Dream on Dude

**Hey, guys**

**First of all I would like to answer the questions posted by Spyrolink. First, the fainting was more of a reactionary thing I wanted to try out for my story. Also if you read Finding Some Heroes, then you would know that Blaze gets weird reactions from people. As for the YouTube video: First off Cynder asked, and Blaze delivered. Second off, if you didn't get the joke, watch Austin Powers: Goldmember.**

**I do not own Spyro; I do own my O/Cs though. Disclaimer: any actual reference to people I know is purely coincidental**

**Enjoy**

Angel and Tyler were in a foul mood on the way back to Warfang. Within the past few hours they were chained, starved, had their possession manhandled in their view, and had their sanity nearly stretched out. But the worst came from Blaze, who had criticized them for fainting less than ten seconds after they arrived there, called them wussies, and to cap matters off had told them they might have to take orders from him.

_Earlier…_

"And another thing, how is it my fault we're here in the first place?" Tyler asked. "All I did was kick the thing. You were the one who was messing with the wiring in the first place".

"Because it was you kicking it that caused the explosion in the first place," Angel snapped. "If you hadn't gotten yourself involved in this, none of this would be happening".

The two transformed humans had been arguing over whose fault it was that they were even there in the first place for over an hour. Several cheetahs that were in their vicinity couldn't help but shoot them odd glances as they walked past. They didn't seem to notice, however, as the argument seemed to have garnered their full and undivided attention.

"Oh, really?" Tyler retorted. "Well correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one who was messing with the chords before I even did anything".

"Oh my god, do you two ever shut up?" a voice said out of nowhere.

Looking down as well as they could, the two of them saw another cheetah and an orange scaled dragon. They immediately registered the cheetah as Meadow, but the dragon was new to them, although it did remind them a little like Ignitus to a certain degree.

"Hey, who are you?" Tyler said.

"I'm the guy that has to drag your sorry butts out of here," the dragon said.

"Oh," Tyler said.

Meadow undid the chain binding the two dragons to the pole. The two immediately fell down, got up and began stretching themselves out while the dragon introduced himself as Blaze and told them he was from the human world as well.

"Finally." Angel said, stretching out. "It's great now that we get to move after fainting when we got here and waking up chained to a pole".

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say, for at that moment the dragon burst out into shrieking hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Tyler said, annoyance starting to build in his voice.

"You guys," Blaze gasped. "Only true wussies would faint ten seconds after they got somewhere. You guys are pathetic".

"Wussies!" Tyler yelled, and Angel had to restrain him before he attacked Blaze.

"Smart guy," Blaze said. "It would be extremely unwise to attack someone who might be your leader".

"WHAT?" Tyler and Angel yelled.

Angel let go of Tyler and the two proceeded to attack Blaze. However, they were not used to their new forms, and as such, they ended up being easily beaten by Blaze.

"Look, all I know is that the three of us being here has something to do with the Guardianship," Blaze explained. "My source didn't go into any details though. We'll have to find out later".

"Great. Now we had to adapt and take orders from this guy," Tyler muttered.

_Now…_

When they got back to Warfang, their anger quickly subsided when they saw the city. Reaching the Guardians house they went, in greeted the Guardians, who set up separate rooms for Angel and Tyler (the house apparently has a lot of rooms), and said good night to each other. Blaze found a bunch of items from the room in his old world and began the long process of setting his room up in his image.

_Meanwhile, at the White Isle (heh heh heh, I made a funny)…_

Ignitus had made contact with several exiled dragons over the past several days. After assuring the last one he knew of that the war was over and peace had returned, he turned his attention to Angel and Tyler's books. Seeing as they were in need of some good news, he summoned Tyler, who had pretty much been leader of his gang of friends, to the White Isle.

_Moments later…_

Tyler woke up with start. He quickly realized that he was on the White Isle.

_Oh great,_ he thought, _I had a feeling I would come here eventually_.

He made his way over to Ignitus's home and knocked on the door. When he was allowed in, Ignitus was smiling at him.

"Hello Tyler," he said calmly. "I trust you know who I am".

"Of course," Tyler said. "I've been playing videogames long enough to recognize characters".

"Yes, well, to business," Ignitus went on. "I trust you have a lot of questions as to what has been happening to you and your friend Angel. Rest assured, your questions will be answered soon".

With that, Ignitus pulled out six books. The purple, black, and orange one Tyler knew belonged to Spyro, Cynder, and Blaze respectively. The green/brown and yellow books he guessed belonged to him and Angel. The light blue one was foreign to him.

Ignitus then told him the story he told Blaze a couple of days ago. (Decided telling this part would be too repetitive. For this part, see Dream Training.)

"Wait," Tyler said. "You're saying this Guardianship thing is true?"

"Yes. It is," Ignitus said simply.

"Ah man," Tyler said.

"As you probably heard from Casey, the Ancestors have selected him to lead the new generation of Guardians," Ignitus went on.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

Ignitus sighed. "Tyler, what you have to understand is that I don't like calling people by any self- appointed nickname," he explained. "I never called Malefor the Dark Master if I could help it, so don't expect me to start calling Casey 'Blaze' simply because it might be easier for his friends".

"First of all, oh," Tyler said. "Second of all, why not? Almost everyone where I'm from does it nowadays, so what's the big deal"?

"Oh, very well," Ignitus sighed. "It appears I'm not going to get anywhere with this argument. As I was saying, Blaze has been selected to lead the new generation of Guardians. And if my hunch is correct, the fourth and final member of your team will appear in the Southern Desert four days from now".

"Oh really?" Tyler said. "Well, who is it?"

Ignitus motioned for the light blue book to move in front of Tyler. When it opened, it described a young girl about the same age as Blaze.

"Her name is Taylor," Ignitus said. "She was a friend of Blaze's until she moved away a couple years ago".

"Bogus," Tyler said

"Yes" Ignitus said. "However, I don't want you mentioning were name to Blaze just yet. I don't think he would appreciate it if you did".

"Got it" Tyler said. The flash appeared, and Tyler woke up. It was still dark out, so he decided to get more sleep.

**Oh man, this took me a while to think up. Hope you like the fact that Blaze beat up the new wussies**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	8. training with paintballs

**Hey guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**Also, I've noticed you guys are starting to get a little lax in your reviews. Please keep up the comments**

**Enjoy**

"Ok, run this by me again, dude," Angel said. "You're saying that this Guardian thing Blaze mentioned is true?"

"Yep," Tyler said.

Angel and Tyler had been sitting in Angel's room for the past ten minutes. Tyler had been explaining what Ignitus had told him to Angel. The look on Angel's face told Tyler that he was just as confused about the sudden turn of events as he was.

"And Blaze is supposed to be the new leader?" Angel continues.

"Yep," Tyler said.

"And according to Ignitus, an old friend of Blaze is going to be the last Guardian, and he doesn't want us mentioning it to him in case he overreacts?" Angel concluded.

"Yep" Tyler said.

"Wow," Angel said. "And here I thought we were dragged here for no reason. It still feels weird that we have to take orders from that guy".

"Right," Tyler said. "Just don't tell the current Guardians this. Blaze has been here longer than we have and will probably have a way to get it out of them".

"Ok," Angel said.

"Oh yeah, and Sparx," Tyler added. "I don't trust him".

"Got it," Angel said.

They then proceeded toward the door so they could meet with the others. Little did they know, Blaze had been standing outside the door for the past minute holding a paintball gun in his paws and his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth. When the door opened, he began firing rounds of orange paint at them that made the two of them run around in the panic it caused. By the time he ran out of ammo, Angel and Tyler were covered in so many orange bruises that they had a hard time walking.

"So, who's this mysterious forth member you guys were talking about?" Blaze asked.

"Ignitus didn't say a name." Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"Liar," Blaze said. "I'll get the truth out of you guys eventually".

With that he left, while Angel and Tyler went to clean the paint off. When they arrived at the kitchen, the others were already there and enjoying breakfast. Tyler went to sit across from Cyril, but Angel, much to Tyler's immense outrage, sat next to Blaze.

"Wow," Blaze said to Angel. "You're less of a wuss than I thought dude".

"Thanks," Angel Said. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, seeing as you and Tyler don't know about your powers yet, me and Volteer are going to train you," Terrador said.

"And I'm going to help," Blaze said as well.

Tyler groaned. He had a gut feeling that Blazes so-called "help" would be nothing more than an excuse to rip on him and Angel. With a groan, he slowly sank into the dear that was on the table and followed them to the training grounds once they were done.

Yet Blaze was controlling himself a lot better than Tyler expect. The plan was that Angel and Tyler would train with their respective Guardians today. Them the next day they would both square off against each other and Blaze, who for some reason had become depressed over the lack of action. Tyler, who was an electricity dragon with bright yellow scales, a grey underbelly and horns, and a lightning shaped protrusion at the end of his tail, followed Volteer, while Angel, who look a lot like Terrador except younger and without the scars, follower Terrador.

The training itself was a lot harder that what they had expected. Terrador put Angel through a series of increasingly difficult tests that left him not only proficient at his abilities, but more and more sore as each test went on. It was clear that in order for him to even become the new Earth Guardian, Angel had to prove that he was stronger than he looked. Meanwhile, Volteer's tests were increasingly hectic to the point where Tyler was wondering whether or not his already stressed out mind would go beyond the breaking point. After a long series of tests, Tyler and Angel finally got the hang of their powers.

Impressive, but it will take more than newfound skill to beat me, Blaze thought as he began formulating a strategy for tomorrows fight.

"That was very good," Terrador said as Tyler finished the last task he had given. "Now, you two have the rest of the day for yourselves". When Angel and Tyler left Terrador turned to Blaze. "Will you follow us please"? Blaze nodded and he left the training area with Terrador and Volteer and went into the city.

"Oh man," Angel said. "I didn't think Terrador's training would be that hard".

Angel and Tyler were sitting in the living room of the house. The effects the training had on them were incredibly apparent as they could not stop gasping for air. Spyro and Cynder had gone in with them and had congratulated them.

"Yeah, and Volteer didn't make my training a cakewalk either," Tyler said.

"Oh come on guys," Cynder said. "You did really well. It's hard to believe you've only been two days since you've been dragons".

"If you say so," Tyler said. "But that still doesn't mean that they couldn't have gone a little easier with the training".

"Well you heard what Terrador said. You'll be fighting each other and Blaze tomorrow," Spyro said.

"And knowing Blaze like I do, he'll have probably already started thinking about how to beat you guys," Cynder added. "You two definitely have your work cut out for you tomorrow".

"You're right Cynder" Tyler said. "We need to strategize big time".

And so began the planning for how to deal with Blaze and whatever skills he had. Unfortunately they were having a hard time figuring out how to deal with him because they were unaware of how good he was. In fact it was well into the night when they finally went to bed.

**That's right people. First fight scene coming up fast**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	9. MORTAL KOMBAT!

**Hey guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**Enjoy**

The training arena was packed well beyond what they had expected it to be. News about the training match between the three humans turned dragons had spread like wildfire throughout Warfang, and eager spectators were flooding in. Bets were being made, moles and cheetahs alike were speculating who was going to win.

Angel and Tyler had been given separate sets of armor when Blaze and the Guardians returned yesterday evening. Tyler's was all yellow while Angel's was green and brown. Once they were geared up, they made their way to their respective entrances.

Soon the gates opened and all three dragons entered the arena. The two stepped out into the sunlight and received a thunderous applause from the crowd. Blaze's armor, orange and a crimson red, gleamed in the sunlight as he walked up to the others.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting day," Blaze said.

"Oh don't start with the jokes, Blaze," Tyler said. "I just want to get this over with and get on with my life".

"Sheesh, I try to provide some levity to the situation and you get snippy at me," Blaze laughed. "Well that's not the first gift that's gone unappreciated".

"Knock it off, guy," Angel said. "Just be grateful that this is a controlled fight".

Angel did bring up a good point. Terrador had told them prior to arriving how the fight would play out: all three of the dragons would begin the fight. Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians would be on standby in case things got out of hand. The last one standing would have won the match.

"The whole point of this is for you to discover your individual strengths and weaknesses," Terrador had explained. "Knowing what you lack will not only help you get stronger, but also allow your teammates help you when needed".

Now was the moment of truth. Blaze, Angel, and Tyler faced each other, waiting for the signal for them to start the match.

"Blaze, Angel, Tyler," Terrador announced. "This is an elemental and melee fight. The winner is the dragon who successfully defeats both their opponents. Take your positions".

All three of them moved to the spots Terrador had shown them the night before.

"Are the combatants ready?" Terrador asked.

"Hell yeah!" all three of them said in unison.

"Then begin," Terrador said.

Blaze went straight into the air and Tyler and Angel quickly followed. Their strategy was to take Blaze out early so they wouldn't have to worry about him. However they didn't know they were playing right into his hand.

_Suckers took the bait just like I know they would,_ Blaze thought.

When Tyler and Angel were beginning to catch up, Blaze turned around and shot a fireball straight at them. Tyler and Angel managed to roll out of the way, but the mid-air explosion from the fireball clipped Tyler's wing, knocking him out of the air. Angel quickly used his powers to create a ramp to lessen the impact of Tyler's descent. However, the distraction allowed Blaze to fly up and grab him in his chest. When they were close enough to the ground, Blaze let go and Angel hit the ground with a hard thud.

Tyler recovered from the initial attack and started firing off lightning blasts. However, Blaze had gotten so far ahead of him that they kept missing wide. Trying another tactic, Tyler went to the air and charged up an electric pulse that would temporarily trap Blaze. What Tyler didn't know was that the reason Terrador asked Blaze to accompany him and Volteer was that Ignitus had contacted Terrador and told him that the three dragons had access to the dragon time abilities Spyro had.

Deciding it was time to test it out, Blaze turned on Dragon Time, disappearing before Tyler could get the shot off. While Tyler was still trying to figure what happened, Blaze reappeared and slammed his whole weight against him, causing him to fall towards Angel. Luckily Angel had been able to regain his composure and get out of the way in time.

However, Blaze had turned his Dragon Time back on and he was unable to predict him movements. This allowed Blaze to get up behind him, turn off the ability, and made contact with a few clean hits on his exposed back. Not to be outdone, Angel got up faster than Blaze expected and scored a few clean hits of his own.

_Oh man… I was not expecting that, _Blaze thought. _But that doesn't mean he can take me out._

Blaze quickly blocked Angel's next attack and threw him toward Tyler, who had gotten up while his attention was focused on Angel and had shot out another electric pulse. The attack, clearly intended for Blaze, collided with Angel and stunned him for a while. As Tyler was trying to figure out what was going on, Blaze doubled behind him and launched a fury attack, sending him flying toward Angel.

Angel was just starting to get up when Tyler fell on top of him, and the two dragons were unable to get up. Blaze smiled and sat himself down on the dirt and waited as the others to fly over to where they were. Terrador was the first to reach them and he immediately checked to see whether or not Angel and Tyler were still able to continue the fight.

"Blaze wins!" Terrador called and the arena erupted into a cheer.

Blaze flew down and helped pull Tyler off Angel. All three shook hands and headed over to Terrador.

"That was an impressive display," Terrador said. "I can't wait to see what you will do in the future".

The crowd cheered as the dragons left. When they got to the gate, Blaze muttered to Tyler, "We've gotta do this again sometime, dude".

**Hope you enjoyed my first real fight scene**

**I just noticed that if I attach it to my story in time, it'll be three Chapters in one day**

**Again R&R**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	10. Return of the Dragons

**Hey guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**I'm having two of my O/C's change their names, and this is the first time Taylor will make an appearance**

**Enjoy**

Angel and Tyler were sitting in the living room, bags of ice taped to various part of their body. They hadn't realized the pain they were in until well after they started flying back. Terrador insisted the others leave them alone, but that didn't stop Blaze from bothering them, seeing as they were part of his future team and all.

"Well, by my count, I've kicked your butts twice already," Blaze said.

"Once," Tyler said. "That business in Avalar doesn't count".

"Oh sure, get technical on me dude," Blaze retorted. "Just count yourself lucky I was holding back, then and now".

"Wait you were holding back?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, yeah," Blaze said. "I may not like you dude, but I'm not having my team torn up before it even starts".

With that, the young pre-Guardians (That's right guys, they're not the Guardians yet) started planning what they were going to do next. They decided to wait until their "forth member" made her appearance. In the meantime, Tyler and Angel decided to change their names to fit the world they were in. Tyler chose Jolt, which shows how much of a wuss Blaze still thought he was, while Angel chose Rumble which made him seem even better than what he used to be.

_The next day…_

Spyro, Cynder, and the young future Guardians woke up early the next morning to the sound of flapping wings. Quickly looking outside to make sure they weren't being attacked, the young dragons were shocked to see a small group of dragons, including some families, forming outside. Spyro had told them some dragons were in hiding when Jolt and Rumble first got to Warfang, but they didn't realize there so many.

"Wow" Blaze said. "We're going to be busy the next few days".

They went out to the kitchen where the Guardians were waiting. After telling them to go outside with them, the Guardians headed out to address the crowd.

"Hello to one and all," Terrador started. "First of all, it is nice to see so many of you have survived the war. As you are all probably aware of, the war is over, thanks to the efforts of these two dragons". Cyril took over from here.

"This is Spyro, the rare purple dragon," Cyril continued. "Some of you may also recognize Spyro's companion, the Former terror of the skies, and now an ally, Cynder. While we're on the subject, we would ask that you please not treat her harshly. The deeds she has done were not of her own free will but because the Dark Master had used her to accomplish his own nefarious ends". There was a murmur through the crowd, but the dragons decided to trust her, seeing as she was no longer the monster they knew her to be. "Also I'm sure you have noticed the three young dragons standing beside us, and Volteer will explain further". Volteer stepped forward.

"Seven days ago, a being from an unknown world was turned into a dragon and deposited here," Volteer said, wrapping up the speech. "A couple days after that, two more of these beings received the same fate. These new dragons I'm referring to are the three other young dragons standing in front of you".

The crowd gasped and more murmuring ensued, this time much longer than the reaction Cynder got. Volteer cleared his throat and the crowd went silent once again.

"The Chronicler has contacted them as well as us on separate occasions," Volteer went on. "He informed us that there purpose here was to take up the mantle as the new Guardians. However, a fourth member won't appear until tomorrow, and while we're on the subject, we would appreciate if you would treat this new member, as well as the dragons in front of you, with courtesy. They are still unfamiliar with this world and would appreciate it if you didn't heckle them about about their pasts".

The crowd nodded, and Terrador came up once again.

"Now that you all know the story, temporary accommodations have been set up, until we can move you into the numerous vacant home's" Terrador said. The crowd cheered. The Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and the human-dragons (disclaimer: not hybrid) proceeded to help them find where they would be staying.

_Later that day…_

The young dragons collapsed on the sofa. They had spent the whole day getting to know various dragons and helping them find where to live. Jolt's voice was even sore from arguing on Cynder's behalf on more than one occasion.

"Oh man," Spyro said.

"Oh man is right, dude," Blaze said. "I can't believe how many people asked me questions about the human world".

"I can't wait for the last member of the new Guardians shows up," Cynder commented.

"Yeah, me too," Jolt said. "I wonder who he is though".

Blaze turned to Jolt, a frown forming on his face.

"Jolt you can drop this whole 'lack of info' charade thing you're doing, ok dude?" he say. "I know full well that it's Taylor who is the new member. Terrador told me when he asked me to follow him two days ago".

"So you knew, huh?" Rumble said. "It didn't surprise me though. You always seem to know everything".

Blaze smiled_. Rumble was able to learn fast now that he was here. We might see an improvement out of him yet, _Blaze thought.

_That night, in a desert to the south..._

A portal opened up in the middle of an oasis, and Taylor tumbled out. She opened her eyes, but was too tired to make anything out. Without realizing she was a dragon, she fell right back to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**The purpose of me writing this story is not only to situate myself in Fanfiction, but to set myself up for more stories down the road. I'm already making plans for my next story, but am not sure if it will be another Spyro story. Check my profile if it seems like my updates are few and far between**

**Finally, R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	11. a shocking reunion with memories of cool

**Hey guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**This is the first full chapter that Taylor is in. Hope You Like**

**Enjoy**

Taylor slowly opened her eyes. She had been having weird dreams all night, and was feeling a little groggy. Gathering herself, she looked around and saw the oasis she had landed in last night.

Taylor was starting to get worried. She remembered going to bed at her home, wherever that was, but couldn't remember anything after that.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is there anybody out there?"

When nobody answered she decided to just wait for someone to rescue her, although she didn't like the whole idea of being a damsel-in-distress. She walked over to the lake to get a drink, which she found out was hard because every time she tried to walk her way, she ended up falling over. When she eventually made it to the lake, she saw her face. She gasped- and fainted.

_At the same time, in Warfang…_

Blaze finally came out of his room. He had found a bunch of rock instruments a while ago- two guitars, a keyboard, a mic, and various amps- outside the Guardians home. A note had been left as well, saying they would come in handy later. After making sure the guardians wouldn't disturb his room while he was out, he left the house, only to discover an argument in progress, Spyro and Cynder on one side, Jolt and Rumble on the other.

"I'm telling you, I know where we're going," Spyro yelled.

"You don't know that, Spyro," Jolt shot back. "You keep saying it's that way when it could be that way".

Blaze groaned. They were obviously arguing about direction to the Southern Desert.

"Jolt, we've been here longer than you have. We know the way," Cynder sad.

"But you don't know for sure," Rumble countered. "There's no way you can be exact abou-"

"SHARON!" Blaze screamed at the top of his voice. The arguing dragons were knocked to the ground by how loud it was. Even a few passing cheetahs jumped.

"Who the hell is Sharon?" Jolt complained when he got up.

"I got it from Ozzy when I was a kid, dude," Blaze explained "I find it easier to get people's attention that way than anything else I can think of".

"Oh," Jolt said.

"Maybe you can help us," Spyro said. "These two won't believe the Southern Desert is purely south of here. Do you know which way we have to go"?

"There's never a straight answer, Spyro," Blaze said. "Let's just go".

The other dragons looked at each other and just shrugged. They figure Blaze just wanted to get this over with quickly.

They arrived at the desert in two hours. It turned out that the desert wasn't purely south like Spyro thought, and Spyro knew Jolt wasn't going to let him live it down anytime soon. They had decided to split up and search individually. After searching for a half an hour, Blaze went to a nearby oasis because the heat was getting to him, which he thought was weird considering he was a fire dragon.

Once he landed, he went to a nearby lake for a drink. However, once he got there, he saw a dragon unconscious on the ground. The dragon had light blue scales, a midnight blue underbelly, curved horns, and a fin at the end of its tail. It kind of made Blaze think of a young Cyril. After verifying that it was not any of the group, he saw a bag placed right under a group of trees. He went to retrieve it, and saw Taylor's name written in blue sharpie on the side

_Uh, wow,_ Blaze though, realizing this was the second time he had found someone he was looking for close to water. _How's that for irony? I guess she fainted from the sight._

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Taylor slowly came to. She got up and looked in the lake, thinking what she had seen was gone. To her dismay, she was still the same as she was before she fainted.

"You were expecting something else?" a voice said behind him.

Taylor jumped, turned around, and saw the orange dragon standing behind her.

"Don't scare me like that," Taylor said.

"Sorry, that always happens when I meet people," Blaze said.

"I can tell," Taylor said.

She walked over to Blaze and he handed her the bag. She smiled and opened the bag. Inside was a blue iPod, a laptop, a book Blaze didn't recognize but thought was important to Taylor, and a CD he didn't recognize either.

"Oh by the way I'm-" Taylor started but Blaze cut her off.

"Taylor. I saw the bag" he said.

"Ah," she said. "Who are you"?

"I'm Casey," Blaze said, using the human name.

"Weird," she said. "I knew a guy that had that name".

Blaze smiled, and Taylor gasped, recognizing the smile Blaze had perfected when he was a kid. She passed out…again. Blaze sighed and sent up a flare, signaling the others that he had found her. Soon the others had arrived.

"What happened?" Cynder asked concern in her voice.

"Exactly what I expected would happen. She passed out when she realized it was me," Blaze explained.

"Oh," Cynder said.

_That night…_

The dragons had decided to camp there for the night to give Taylor time to take it all in, as Rumble called it. She was still shocked about meeting Blaze again. But after a while she had calmed down, and that night, they went through the book. It was a photo album Taylor had made a year after her family left. Taylor wanted the others to said they wouldn't look, but after the stuff Blaze had pulled on them, they had decided to see they could use any of it against him.

"Oh man," Blaze said when they reached a particular photo. "I still can't believe my brother made me wear my hair like that".

It was a photo of the day they first met, about twelve years ago. Back then, he was learning from his eleven year old brother Drake all the pranks and gags he has in his arsenal now. Drake had insisted that their parents have his hair cut short, and when it was, he had it spiked up every day to show his friends that he would eventually take up the mantle of high prank master. Taylor had laughed when she first saw Blaze, and Drake had taken the shot because he knew it would incense him. Blaze had gotten revenge that same day by tying his wallet to a fishing rod and sticking it in a toilet.

Jolt and Rumble couldn't control themselves and started laughing.

"Hey, don't make me go for the hat trick guys," Blaze warned. Holt and Rumble shut their mouths quickly.

"Remember this one, Casey?" Taylor asked, showing another photo.

"Oh yeah," Blaze laughed. "The prank war… how can I forget about that?"

"What's a 'prank war'?" Spyro asked.

Blaze told the story. When he was ten, their cousin Zoey had come over during summer break, and the first thing she had done was turn the Hummer Drake had gotten on his sixteenth birthday a couple months previous into a convertible. After agreeing to enlist Taylor for his revenge, Drake and Blaze began the prank war. After they had painted her boyfriend's car puke green, they had agreed to end the prank war early so nobody could end up hurt or in jail.

"Wait, why would you do that to her boyfriend's car?" Spyro asked, completely confused.

"Because if it was her car, then there would have been no point in doing that," Taylor answered. "But this was her boyfriend's car, so she had to take it up with him when he found out".

"Nice," Jolt said high fiving Taylor and Blaze.

Taylor closed the book after a couple of minutes and then went to sleep.

**Wow**

**This took me two whole days to write**

**Sorry if some of you didn't like it when I made Taylor faint twice. It just needed to be done**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	12. songs and sticky fingers   literally

**Hey guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**Enjoy**

Cynder woke up early the next morning. She saw Spyro sleeping next to her and proceeded to wake him up. But when she tried to get up, she was pulled back and ended up smacking into him.

"Ow!" Spyro said.

Then, to Spyro and Cynder's surprise, the heard the others laughing. They looked down and saw seven open packs of gum near where they were. It didn't take them long to figure out what had happened: the new Guardians had managed to chew through the packs, stick them together, and attach them to Spyro and Cynder, all without waking them up.

"That was a dirty trick, you guys," Cynder said.

"Yeah, but it worked," Taylor said.

They then proceeded to unsticking Spyro and Cynder, which proved to be more difficult because the impact. Eventually, they managed to get the gum off, but everyone was still all sticky. They quickly took a dive in the lake, except for Blaze, who surprisingly hadn't even moved since he woke up. They all noticed this when they got out.

"Hey," Jolt yelled. "What's with you?"

"No clue," Blaze shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood to get up right now".

"You just need some encouragement." said Taylor, and before anyone else realized what she meant, she walked over and kissed Blaze dead center on the lips. When she stopped, Blaze smiled the same way he always did and got up.

"That's enough to get me up any day," Blaze remarked.

Spyro and Cynder left to find something to eat. As soon as they left, Taylor motioned for the others to come to her.

"Remember when I told you guys about that exchange student from Japan?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Jolt said.

"Well, her uncle happens to know a guy who's a very influential record producer, and he had sent me a special copy of one of the songs, of a band" Taylor continued, and she pulled out the CD and her laptop. After waiting for it to warm up, she inserted the CD into her laptop. A few seconds later a song began to play, and the guys mouths just dropped to the ground. Not only did they know the band, but they realized it was the one song that hasn't been released to America.

"NO WAY!" they said.

"Yes way," Taylor said.

The song ended by the time Spyro and Cynder came back. They hadn't found anything, yet were stunned when they faintly heard the song being played.

"What was that noise?" Spyro asked.

Blaze put on a straight face and turned to the two dragons.

"It's called modern rock," he explained. "It's better really loud, but that's when adults tend to hate it".

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and simply shrugged. They packed up and left the desert.

**Yo**

**Sorry this chapter was so short; I'm just trying to wrap up the story**

**I've finally decided what my next story is going to be about, and it's not, I repeat NOT, a Spyro fic**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	13. one shocking party

**Hey guys**

**Final Chapter coming through**

**Also, just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean I'm giving up on you guys. Like I had said in return of the dragon, the whole purpose of this story was for me to kinda break the ice in Fanfiction**

**Enjoy**

The young dragons got back to Warfang at around noon. When they landed however, they saw that the main square was filled with balloons, banners, and stalls lined the streets. Looking around, they could see that someone-and they had a pretty good idea who- had spared no expense to have all this stuff put up. They made their way to the Guardians house.

The Guardians were in the kitchen when they got back. They smiled when they saw Taylor, who shook each of their hands.

"Hey guys, what's with all the stuff out in the square?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, we were planning on holding a party for you guys," Terrador answered. "But we weren't expecting you guys to get back until tomorrow".

"Ah," Rumble said.

"However, we've already have everything set up, so we can have it today," Cyril said. "That is, if you want to?"

"Sure," the young dragons said.

They went out to the main square, where word had circulated that the young dragons had returned, and by the time they had gotten there, there was already a large crown.

"Everyone, as you might have notice by now, the young dragons have returned," Terrador announced. "Therefore there is only one thing we have to say right now".

At that note Blaze stepped up, cleared his throat, and said the following words: "Let this party begin"!

The crowd cheered and Moles, Cheetahs, and Dragons began converging at the stalls. Spyro and Cynder took off early, but Blaze kept his friends back.

"Hey guys, remember those Rock instruments that were outside the house yesterday?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah," Jolt said. "Why do you ask"?

When he cocked his smile, they immediately understood.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" they said together. Blaze went to the Guardians while the others shot back to the house.

"Hey Terrador, is there like a stage or someplace big me and my friends can use where everyone can see us?" Blaze asked.

"Sure. Use the balcony of the house," Terrador said.

He shot back to the house.

Four hours later…

Everything had been set up the way they wanted it. The young dragons were standing on the balcony, with their instruments plugged in and ready to shred. Jolt and Rumble were on guitar, Taylor, who had decided to change her name to Glacis, was at keyboard, and Blaze was vocals.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Blaze said through the mic. When everyone in the crowd looked up Blaze continued "my friends and I have prepared a little something for you guys".

Everyone watch the four young dragons in awe wondering what they would do. Then Glacis started playing.

E.P.M. (I just figured doing a songfic would be a good way to end my story. Also if any on you guys haven't figured it out yet, this was the song Blaze and his friends were listening to at the oasis. l_l. rock on Dragonforce)

**In a lifetime of decay**

**Sudden cry for yesterday,**

**When the world will see the end of eternity**

Everyone was staring up in astonishment

**Sacrifice before the dawn**

**Of a child soon to be born**

**Before the night too many tears we cried**

Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians start singing along

**In a long forgotten land**

**Through the silent raging pain**

**Of the price to pay that awaits for me**

**The end of all our destiny**

**Don't close your eyes tonight**

**For the lights beyond still shine towards a brighter day**

**The time has come for us tread blood across the sands**

**Carry on as the red rivers run**

More from the crowd joins in

**And through the wilderness we feel the pouring rain**

**In the silence ever searching on through the misery**

**And all the promises we made and cried in vain**

**Don't you take the time to realize the master of disguise?**

**Blind my eyes burning forever to wash my sins away**

**Out of the dark pain is the price**

**Fly away out of the raging storm**

**Lost within my memories**

**Still haunting me**

**A never ending story**

Everyone is either dancing, singing, or shredding

**Far and wide forever on**

**Stand before the world alone we journey to the other side**

**Raise your hands to the sky**

**Through the night and through the day**

**Don't look back no time to pray**

**The battle rages on marching on and on**

Everyone continues to dance as Spyro and Cynder join the others on stage

**Don't cry for me tonight**

**For the lights beyond will guide me home tomorrow**

**The time will come for us the curse is growing strong**

**Carry on with the rise of the sun**

**So take me far away it's time to set me free**

**All my life I have been waiting but I could never see**

**Raising your hands to the sky**

**Turning your eyes to the sun**

**Pray for forgiveness**

**The power to save has gone for the last time**

**Blind my eyes burning forever to wash my sins away**

**Out of the dark pain is the price**

**Fly away out of the raging storm**

**Lost within my memories**

**Still haunting me**

**A never ending story**

Spyro and Cynder sing into the mic as well

**Blind my eyes burning forever to wash my sins away**

**Out of the dark pain is the price**

**Fly away out of the raging storm**

**Lost within my memories**

**Still haunting me**

**A never ending story**

(End songfic. Sorry if you guys thought this was unnecessary, I thought it was.)

The crowd erupted into a cheer. Spyro and Cynder turned to the others, who were completely out of breath.

"What was that?" a stunned Spyro said.

"That… was just a little something my friends and I brought with us," Blaze said.

"Something tells me there are going to be a lot more surprises from you guys," Cynder said

And she was right, for at that exact moment a blue light began shining around the four dragons. The light hovered in the air for a good three minutes, and then fell to the ground. When the light cleared all four dragons were passed out… and had been turned back into humans, they exact same way they had been before entering the Dragon Realms.

Blaze had messy brown hair that was mostly being held to the right with hair gel. He was wearing a blue basketball-type shirt, cowboy jean-colored shorts, and worn down black shoes. A mahogany case that held his sunglasses was making a bulge in his pants. The time he had spent as a dragon had apparently given him some physical changes as well, as muscles were evident on his exposed arms.

Rumble had short black hair, and his clothing was all black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, you name it. Muscles were also seem on him.

Jolt had blonde hair, yet unlike Blaze, whose hair was greasily held down, or Rumble, who had very little hair, his hair was all over the place. He wore a red jacket over a light green shirt, brown cargo pants and black Nike shoes. Sunglasses were seen hanging from his shirt collar. He was also covered in muscles.

Taylor had long shoulder length hair that was being held back by a hair clip. She was still wearing the pajamas she had worn when she was transported to the Dragon Realms. She wasn't as muscular as the guys, but looks can deceive.

"What- what is…" Cynder stuttered.

"What's going on here?" Spyro said.

**Shocker**

**I know I'm probably leaving you guys hanging, but I'm saving it for my eventual sequel**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	14. AN

**What up peoplezez**

**I just wanted to let ya know that I've finally started the long overdue sequel to this story. For those of you who've watched this story and haven't noticed the new one, please start reading the new one**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. This is just to let you know what's going on  
**


End file.
